


Eat, Drink, And Be Scary (Sexy)

by 2queer4here



Category: Bleach
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, Feel-good, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humor, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sibling Love, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2queer4here/pseuds/2queer4here
Summary: This year Yuzu had turned her demonically cute eyes on him and pleaded for days for him to dress up alongside them. He didn’t really want to, but he couldn’t say no to his sisters so he had ordered a costume online and prepared to suck up his pride. The three of them had decided to go as wild cats. Yuzu was going to be a lion, Karin a tiger, and Ichigo himself would be a leopard.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 130





	Eat, Drink, And Be Scary (Sexy)

Tasteless wafers coated in rich chocolate, sour gummy balls encrusted in a stiff candy shell, larger than life lollipops, cavity inducing nougat. Ichigo held it all, his arms weighed down by shopping bags full of candy, chocolate, and all things sugar.

  
  
  


It was a little nauseating, especially when he knew his father was waiting to pounce on it the minute he set the bags down on the kitchen table, sneaking in quickly before Yuzu could see and scold him. The old man would shovel sweet treat after sweet treat into his gaping maw and then spend the rest of the night lazing on the couch crying about his bellyache. But not this year, not if Ichigo could help it. Isshin needed to be awake both to hand out candy to the little ones who came by and to ward off mischievous hooligans who took cover in the dark to egg houses. He wasn’t spending his Saturday morning cleaning egg off the house. 

  
  
  


“C’mon slowpoke we don’t have all day it’s starting to get dark out!” 

  
  
  


Ichigo snapped out of his thoughts to see his sweet younger sisters waiting for him. Yuzu was smiling as always, but rocked on her feet impatiently while Karin openly glared at him. She did not play about her favourite holiday. 

  
  
  


“Don’t sass me.” He jogged to catch up to them and ruffled Karin’s hair. She groaned, swatting at his hand and side stepping. “Respect your elders.” He chastised. 

  
  
  


He walked faster being mindful of his sisters. They always wanted to be the first kids to hit the street and the last ones to leave, and besides they still had to eat dinner and put on their costumes. Mom would probably gush over them, he thought. While their mother hadn’t loved Halloween as much as her daughters did she loved dressing them all up and parading them around. His first costume ever had been one that his mom designed and hand sewn together: a fluffy brown bear made from a soft romper, fur like fabric, and little brown shoes. 

  
  
  


This year Yuzu had turned her demonically cute eyes on him and pleaded for days for him to dress up alongside them. He didn’t really want to, but he couldn’t say no to his sisters so he had ordered a costume online and prepared to suck up his pride. The three of them had decided to go as wild cats. Yuzu was going to be a lion, Karin a tiger, and Ichigo himself would be a leopard. He hadn’t given his costume much thought after hastily buying one online and hoping it would arrive on time. Thankfully it did and Ichigo left it untouched in it’s packaging, but now it was time to open it. He had no experience buying clothes online despite how popular it was to do with his generation so he hoped it fit. 

  
  
  


Ichigo tore open the package and pulled out slinky leopard spotted material. It was thinner than he had wanted, but it looked like it would fit. He pulled the fabric in opposite directions impressed by the stretch. The only issue was that there was no extra fabric in the groin region. Not a cup, or a pouch, or even some sort of special underwear to hide his bulge and honestly what the fuck? Was he supposed to buy that separate? His order receipt slipped from the bag and Ichigo picked it up for inspection. Oh. No wonder why there was no space for his dick, it was meant for a woman. 

  
  
  


Ichigo groaned at his misfortune. Karin would kill him, Yuzu would be so disappointed, and his old man would kill him twice. He stepped into the hallway already wanting to crawl into bed and hide forever from his sisters, but he kept going. Knocking lightly on the twin’s door Ichigo didn’t wait for a response before trudging in. He held up the balled fabric of his costume and began to explain.

  
  
  


“Save whatever lame excuse you have to not take us trick-or-treating.” Karin glared at him from the end of her bed where she was pulling on her leg warmers. There was a bite to her voice that gave him pause.

  
  
  


“It’s an explanation not an excuse.” Ichigo mumbled. He watched his sister pull on her shoes and retie the laces.

  
  
  


“Well let’s hear it.” She sat up and stared at him carefully guarding her emotions.

  
  


“I ordered a woman’s costume by mistake.” He tossed said costume to her overly proud when she caught it. She held it up for inspection. 

  
  
  


“You should be so lucky to look like a woman, flat ass.” Karin griped and pushed him back down the hall to his room. “Now go put it on!” She huffed at the force she had to use to move him before she slammed his own door in his face.

  
  
  


Ichigo blinked and felt as if that interaction hadn’t gone right. He longed for the days when Karin couldn’t speak in full sentences and worshipped him. At least Yuzu still loved him, but that love might diminish by quite a bit if he didn’t suck it up and wear the bodysuit. It would be embarrassing sure, but it was only for a few hours. Plus, it was already nearing sunset and by the time everyone else was outside it would be dark; no one would notice and even if they did he could say their eyes were playing tricks on them. With his mind made up Ichigo tore off his jeans and shirt determined not to ruin Halloween. He stepped into the costume and immediately mourned the anonymity his jeans gave to his dick print. He plucked the headband off his bed and slipped on his beat up sneakers. 

  
  
  


When he went downstairs Isshin stared at him for a beat too long before proclaiming to his poster of Masaki that they had the cutest children. “Ichigo!” He yelled flying toward his son with a kick. “You must look after your sisters out there. Don’t take your eyes off them for even a minute.” 

  
  
  


“Don’t be stupid old man, I know how to take care of them.” Ichigo countered with a punch that flung his dad back.

  
  
  


Yuzu was already standing by the door eagerly waiting for her twin to join them. She was adorable with the tufts of fur that acted as her lion’s mane framing her sweet face and the body of her costume, though a bit too big, was cute. He was gonna have to kill Jinta. Karin came down the stairs in her tiger costume looking equally as darling if not more murderous than Yuzu and Isshin squealed.

  
  
  


“Wait,” He cried. “Please let daddy take a picture of you all before you leave!” Ichigo rolled his eyes but obediently let his father position his sisters around him for the photo. As his father took too many photos it crossed Ichigo’s mind that for the first time since he was a child he felt truly happy and relaxed. Yuzu tugged on his hand, knocking him out of the moment and pulled him to the door. “Candy waits for no one!” 

  
  
  


“Okay, okay.” He plucked a milky way bar from the candy dish beside the door before turning to his dad to remind him to actually hand out the candy and not hoard it all for himself, but Isshin beat him to a punch. 

  
  
  


“Son, if you’re interested in crossdressing just know I’ll still support you.” His father flashed him a grin and a thumbs up, but before Ichigo could violently attack him Yuzu was coaxing him out the door. 

  
  
  


The siblings set out with Karin and Yuzu leading the way while Ichigo turned his brain off and let his body go on autopilot. It was nice. It seemed like they were right on trend too considering the amount of girls Ichigo saw running around in cat costumes. The girls were troopers hitting every house in their neighborhood with minimal tantrums at the old ladies who gave out raisins or handfuls of pennies, and really, why would anyone give out pennies at Halloween? As they ventured into new neighborhoods Ichigo admired the decorations of each house and snuck pieces of candy from the girl’s bags. He wasn’t a fan of the overly gorey houses or the ones that were more cute than scary, but this year each block seemed to have hit the mark in terms of Ichigo approved decor. 

  
  
  


Eventually they encountered less and less people on the streets and houses started turning off their lights for the night, leaving out bowls of candy instead with signs instructing children to only take one piece. Those were Ichigo’s favorite because you got the whole bowl of candy plus the bowl! By the time Yuzu started shyly admitting her feet hurt, the twins’ bags were so full of sweets they were ready to burst. Ichigo scooped Yuzu onto his back and steered them home where just as he thought Isshin was in a candy coma. Their father was laying bloated on the couch surrounded without shame by empty wrappers. At the sight of his children the glutton managed to reach up his entirely too hairy arm to snap a pic of Ichigo carrying Yuzu. 

  
  
  


“Did you hand out any of the candy?” Karin’s face scrunched up in a mix of disgust and anger. She was looking more and more like her big brother every day. 

  
  
  


“Sure I did, honey!” Isshin lied. He sat up and took advantage of Yuzu’s drowsy state by sweeping the wrappers under the couch. 

  
  
  


“Come on Yuzu wake up it’s time to go through our loot.” 

  
  
  


Ichigo carefully set her down on the couch and reached down to where Karin was emptying her bag on the floor. He stole a lollipop and stuck it in his mouth. He grimaced at the taste of artificial grape, but was too lazy to pick through the small mountain for something better. He dropped the wrapper in the pile and headed for the stairs. Karin roared with outrage, effectively waking Yuzu who blearily looked around before adding her loot to the pile. 

  
  


Ichigo chuckled at the threats Karin hurled at him as he made his way to his bedroom. He hadn’t realized how tired he was until he saw his bed and after he toed off his shoes he made himself comfortable laying down. He would rest for a few minutes, check the messages on his phone from his friends, then he would go shower and change. 

  
  
  


Ichigo thummed through well wishes from the gang and pictures of their costumes and in return sent the one his father had taken of him and the twins. Slowly he lost himself in the messages and other media notifications from his phone. He posted the same picture from earlier on Instagram along with one of his sister’s candy haul, which Ichigo was extremely proud of. Speaking of the two little devils, they called out their goodnights from the hallway.

  
  
  


Ichigo was startled to find hours had passed. Rubbing his eyes he returned their calls and dragged himself under his blanket. It wouldn’t kill him to sleep in his costume. He went back to his phone again until his father knocked on his door. 

  
  
  


“Yeah?”

  
  
  


Another hour had passed in the blink of an eye. Maybe social media really was evil, but then again seeing all his friend’s costumes and parties made him happy and feel in the know for once. Plus, he got to see dogs dressed up too. 

  
  
  


“Ichigo it’s late, what are you still doing up?” His father tried to be stern, but followed it up with tossing something at him. It was another lollipop, apple this time. Score! 

  
  
  


“If it’s so late why are you bothering me?” He retorted. 

  
  
  


“You’re my kid I can bother you all I want, jerk. I’m heading to bed. Don’t stay up all night please I want you to take down the Halloween decorations tomorrow so I can put up the ones for Christmas.” 

  
  
  


“How’s it feel to want- Wait a minute, Christmas?! Are you nuts? You’re not putting up Christmas decorations the day after Halloween!” 

  
  
  


“That’s what you think stupid child!” His father cackled and shut the door. 

  
  
  


Ichigo groaned to himself and mindlessly returned to his phone. By the time he realized he needed to charge it and probably go to sleep it was 1 a.m. 

  
  
  


Ichigo rolled over to find his charger and noticed a pair of eyes staring at him. On instinct he shrieked and threw his phone at the eyes before attempting to leap from his bed; except he was tangled up in his blanket so he got as far as putting a foot on his floor before he fell and was reduced to the humiliating and fearful experience of crawling across his room to turn on the lights. Once the room was bathed in light Ichigo shook off his blanket prison and spun around to face whoever was in his room. 

  
  
  


He was shocked to see Grimmjow watching him with an unimpressed frown and raised brow.

  
  
  


“What the hell is wrong with you, kid?” He asked as if he didn’t already know and wasn’t responsible for any of it. 

  
  
  


“Me?!” Ichigo breathed. “You’re the one who was standing in the dark watching me like a creep!” 

  
  
  


Grimmjow ignored him in favor of raking his eyes up and down Ichigo’s body, taking in his costume. 

  
  
  


“And now you’re checking me out- double creep!” 

  
  
  


Grimmjow stalked forward, crowding Ichigo against the wall and ran a hand up his stomach. He squinted at the bodysuit and tugged a section away from Ichigo’s hip to see if it would move. Ichigo shivered. 

  
  
  


“Why are you dressed like that?” He sounded distracted as if he wouldn’t hear the answer anyway, but Ichigo stuttered out the story of his mistake while Grimmjow continued to rub his stomach.

  
  
  


“Lay back down.” The real cat demanded. Ichigo blinked. Grimmjow growled and lifted him by the back of his costume, he hauled him back to his bed and tossed him down albeit gently for the arrancar and Ichigo was sorely reminded why he was worried about the skin tight, thin fabric in the first place. His dick started to chub up and because Ichigo had such fantastically bad luck Grimmjow’s eyes were drawn to it. 

  
  
  


Slowly Grrimmjow reached out, his finger stroked Ichigo’s cheek as if he was something precious. His eyes were clouded with something Ichigo couldn’t discern and without warning the other man squeezed his dick. Ichigo bucked off the bed and gasped, but Grimmjow caught his hip and pushed him back down all while continuing to feel him up. 

  
  
  


He climbed onto the bed making himself comfortable on Ichigo’s legs and faced his bulge. He brought his mouth to it sticking out his tongue and licked a line from Ichigo’s balls to the head of his cock. Ichigo mewled and Grimmjow took that as his cue to start licking him fervently through his costume. 

  
  
  


Grimmjow licked harder soaking the fabric with his saliva until it was damp and transparent. He tried pulling the fabric by his hips up as if it was a dress, but when that didn’t work he resorted to using his claws to shred the costume so he could get at Ichigo’s dick without a barrier. 

  
  
  


Ichigo’s moans were nothing more than background noise to edge Grimmjow on as he sucked the hard length down his throat. He suckled lazily, letting drool drip from the corners of his mouth while he kept his claws out to scratch threateningly over Ichigo’s trembling stomach. The soul reaper reached down to grab blue hair moaning louder. Grimmjow growled digging his nails into the boy’s stomach and Ichigo came with a shout. He whined his way through his orgasm until his cock was spent. Grimmjow pulled off to lick his softening dick, tongue lapping up all the milky liquid that had escaped his mouth. Ichigo shivered. 

  
  
  


When Grimmjow was done he moved up to rest his head in Ichigo’s neck, breathing in his scent and nibbling on his throat carefully. “You ruined my costume asshole.” Ichigo complained.

  
  
  


Grimmjow snorted and started humping against him, rubbing his hard dick against toned abs. “Only the bottom half, I can still ruin the top.” 

  
  
  


Ichigo rolled his eyes but stayed quiet. He enjoyed the feeling of Grimmjow thrusting his hips against him and when the arrancar finally came Ichigo rubbed his back, inching his fingers toward- 

  
  
  


“Don’t.” Grimmjow commanded lifting his head up to glare at him. Ichigo retracted his fingers.

  
  
  


“I wasn’t going to.” He whined. But he totally was going to try to touch Grimmjow’s weird ass hollow hole. Grimmjow watched him for a few moments making sure he wouldn’t try it again before his features softened and his stare turned into something nicer. His stare gave him the same feeling as when he stroked his cheek earlier. 

  
  
  


“What?” Ichigo whispered, suddenly feeling shy. 

  
  


“You’re a real slut y’know that?” Grimmjow cackled at the punch Ichigo threw at his head. 

  
  
  


He opened his mouth to yell at him, but Karin beat him to it: “Would you two shut up already? Some of us are trying to sleep!” Her voice boomed from the hallway making Ichigo flinch. Goat face would have a lot to say to him in the morning.

  
  


“She gets her bitching from you.” Grimmjow grinned in that handsome way of his. He rolled them over so that they were both on their sides and curled up around Ichigo.

  
  
  


“Happy halloween.” He whispered into Ichigo’s hair. 

  
  



End file.
